


Just Like Bert and Ernie

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- "Free to be You and Me." With Raphael trapped, Dean and Cas have a little time to... talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Bert and Ernie

**Author's Note:**

> I am indebted to thegrrrl2002 for handholding, encouragement and her always honest criticism. However, any remaining errors are, of course, my own.

"I don't understand why sex is so important."

Dean was about to take a drink of his beer, but he stops and stares at Castiel instead. "It's sex."

"I understand the physiology," Cas says, continuing as if Dean hadn't spoken. "It's the emphasis you put on it I don't understand. Art, music, literature, not to mention all of those photographs and movies..."

"Is that why you let me drag you to a brothel? You wanted to know what the fuss was about?"

Castiel nods.

Dean sits up in his chair, putting all four legs back on the floor and sets his beer on the table. If there's one thing he can explain, it's sex. "To start with, it's fun."

Cas looks at him like Dean is stating the obvious. Which he is.

"You feel close to the other person. You make her feel good; she makes you feel good. It's good." Cas is still giving him that look. "It's comforting, all right. During sex you can forget about all the crap in your life and just live for the moment."

"So the more crap the more sex."

Dean barely manages to keep from spitting out his beer. He swallows then says, "Something like that."

Cas nods. "I'd do that for you if I could. The comfort, the forgetting."

"You?" Dean chokes out, glad he's finished his beer. "Why?"

"Your life has had a great deal of crap."

"That's true," Dean concedes. "But you're an angel." He waves his hand in Castiel's direction. "And I'm a guy. Isn't that some kind of sin?"

"No more than if I'd had sex with Chastity."

"So the anti-gay stuff in the Bible..."

"Men interpreting God's word, not terribly accurately."

"Huh. Well, I'm glad to hear it." If he believed in God, he wouldn't want to believe in a God who condemns people for who they sleep with.

Cas doesn't say anything. He just sits there, half-empty beer in his hands, looking grave. He always looks grave. Dean can probably count on his fingers the number of times he's seen Cas smile and he can't even begin to picture Cas during sex. Maybe if he lost the coat...

Cas survived their face-off with Raphael, but who knows what'll be coming for them next. It's still his watch. And he isn't going to let Cas die a virgin. Brothels are out, but Cas just said he's willing to do it with Dean, and when it comes to sex, Dean's always up for trying something new. Usually literally. "Let's do it," Dean says, standing.

"What?" Cas asks, looking up at him.

"Sex. You and me. Come on."

"I didn't think you were interested in men."

"You're not a man."

"No, but I'm in a man's body."

There is that, but Dean figures he can work with it. He's good at working things out. "And?"

Pulling in a breath, Cas stands. "I'm willing."

If it were anyone else agreeing to sex like it's some kind of sacrifice he'd think twice, but this is Cas and Cas is serious about everything. It's taken Dean two years to get him this loose.

Sex might make him looser, though.

It's a strange thought. Dean doesn't like it, so he pushes it aside and heads for the stairs. Cas follows.

His cot is against the wall. He can barely sleep on it. No way it's going to be big enough for two grown men having sex. Two men. One of them him. He could stop, tell Cas he's changed his mind, but he doesn't. Once Dean has decided on a course of action, he does it. That's who he is. Striding to the cot, he grabs the corner of his sleeping bag and pulls it to the floor.

Kneeling, he begins to unzip it. Cas is standing at the top of the stairs watching. "Grab the pillow."

Cas picks up the pillow, brings it to him. Dean drops it on the sleeping bag near the top and sits back on his heels. It's not much but it'll do. Turning, he looks up at Cas. "You need to lose the coat."

Removing his coat, Cas looks around for a moment before dropping it to the floor.

"Jacket, too," Dean says, untying his boots. In his peripheral vision, he sees the jacket join the coat.

"Should I remove my shoes?" Cas asks while Dean is taking off his boots.

With his shoes neatly aligned next to the unfolded coat and jacket, Cas looks down at socks. "I've noticed that men in homosexual pornography frequently leave on their socks."

"You've watched gay porn but not _Star Trek_?"

"Pornography's easier to find on motel televisions."

Cas has a point, but he's watched gay porn; Dean shakes his head, not knowing quite how to deal with that bit of info.

"Should I leave them on?" Cas asks.

"No," Dean says, pulling his mind away from Cas and porn. "Take 'em off."

Dean stuffs his own socks into his boots. When he looks up Cas is watching him. Nothing new in that. Cas always watches him. Like Dean is the most interesting ant in the human ant farm.

"Shall I take off the rest of my clothes or would you prefer to do it?"

"I--" Dean is supposed to be the experienced one here. "I'll do it," he says, walking toward Cas.

Cas looks up at him. He's not that much shorter than Dean, but it's still a relief that he has to look up. It's bad enough Dean has to look up at his younger brother. No way he wants to look up at the guy he's about to have sex with.

Sex. Right. Only problem is, he has no idea how to start this.

"Will there be kissing?" Cas frowns. "I did not find the experience of Chastity's tongue in my mouth terribly pleasant."

No French kissing then. "There are other kinds of kisses." And Dean knows them all. Showing them to Cas, that's gonna be fun. Reaching up, Dean rests his fingers on Cas's jaw and strokes his thumb over a cheekbone.

Cas simply stands there, completely still, looking at Dean with a mix of curiosity and patience. It's a nice change from all the frustration and impatience that's been there lately. Leaning down, Dean brushes his lips across Cas's. He repeats the touch again before drawing back.

"That was not unpleasant."

"Glad to hear it," Dean answers, smiling as he leans in again. This time he lingers, lightly teasing Cas's lips with his own. He keeps it up until Cas starts to tease back. Then he slides his hand from Cas's jaw to his neck, resting it there as he kisses Cas again, resisting the urge to use his tongue.

When he draws back, Cas says, "Kissing is more enjoyable than I previously believed," and pulls Dean in for another one before he has a chance to answer.

Dean's okay with it. He's definitely okay with it. Shifting closer, he slips an arm around Cas's waist. Cas responds by putting an arm around Dean's shoulders.

Yeah, he's absolutely going to show Cas how fun sex can be.

One kiss bleeds into another. Dean finds himself with both arms tight around Cas and he moves his hips instinctively. His cock bumps Cas's.

He freezes.

Cas doesn't. He pushes his own hips forward, moving his cock over Dean's and Dean can feel it through both sets of clothes. It feels good. It's a cock and it feels good. That's probably something he should think about, but Cas parts his lips and Dean slips his tongue inside. When his tongue brushes Cas's, Cas doesn't pull away. He kisses Cas slowly, trying to keep it from doing whatever Chastity did that Cas didn't like.

Cas, though, seems to be having a pretty good time. His arms are around Dean's shoulders, his body is tight to Dean's and his tongue is doing all kinds of interesting things, especially for a beginner.

Starting to feel a little light-headed, Dean draws back, breathing deep.

"I'm beginning to see why you enjoy this so much." Cas is a little flushed and he has that small smile, the one he gets on those rare occasions when they actually win one. Any lingering doubts Dean was having pretty much give up at the sight of him.

"We're just getting started," Dean says, using Cas's tie to pull him in for another kiss.

He lets Cas take the lead, groaning as the kiss gets deeper, wilder, less restrained. Wanting skin beneath his hands, he tugs at the back of Cas's shirt. Once it's free, he moves his hands to Cas's back. Cas breaks their kiss, breathing in sharply. That's when Dean realizes he's the only person whose ever done this. The only person who has put his hands on Cas's bare skin, even if it is just his back.

He's never had a brother throw an arm around his shoulders, gotten a hug from a friend, held a woman. Nothing. It's a lot not to have.

"Dean." Cas's warm breath brushes over the skin of his neck.

"Cas."

"Do you..." Cas hesitates and that is so unlike Cas it makes Dean's breath catch in his throat. "Do you want me naked now?"

Cas naked. Making it easy for Dean to touch all of the other places no one has ever touched. "Yeah." His mouth has gone dry and Dean licks his lips. "Yeah, I do."

Cas takes a step back and Dean drops his arms. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and Dean finds himself watching. When the final button is undone, Cas starts to push the shirt from his shoulders.

"You gotta take the tie off first," Dean says, stepping close.

"You could have said something."

Smiling, Dean shakes his head. "More fun this way." Taking hold of the tie he guides it up over Cas's head, leaving his collar half up and half down.

His shirt hits the floor and Cas places his hands on either side of Dean's waist, fingers gripping Dean's t-shirt. "I thought this was a two-way street."

"It is," Dean says, lifting his arms.

Cas pulls Dean's shirt over his head and drops it on top of his own.

They're shirtless and inches apart, and all Dean can think about is getting his hands back on that smooth skin. He presses his entire hand to Cas's side, slides it up over his ribs. Cas responds by putting a hand on Dean's shoulder and moving it slowly down Dean's chest, his eyes on his own fingers.

He's the only person Cas has ever touched like this. Just because he wanted to. Just because it feels good. He'd known that, but knowing it and seeing it on Cas's face are two different things.

Cas's touch is so light it almost tickles, but Dean doesn't complain.

Cas's fingers glide over a nipple, then back. Then back again. By the time he's done it's standing up and ready for anything, like another part of Dean's anatomy.

"Fascinating," Castiel says.

"You have some, too, you know."

"Mmm," Cas answers, leaning closer to Cas's chest and tilting his head. "Do you like having them touched?"

"It's okay, I guess."

"What if I used my mouth?"

"Sometimes, if I'm in the right mood, it works for me. Sometimes it doesn't."

"And now?"

"Never know until you try."

Cas doesn't mess around. He closes his lips around Dean's nipple and sucks, hard.

"Ease up," Dean says, curling his hand around the back of Cas's neck. "You don't need to pull it off."

The suction eases into a nice tug.

"Yeah, that's good," Dean says, shifting his legs a little farther apart in an effort to give some room to his cock, which is getting even harder with each sweet pull.

Cas switches to the other side. This time he uses his tongue, running it over and around Dean's nipple before starting up with the nice tugging. He uses his tongue in between tugs, making Dean tighten his hand, pressing Cas a little closer.

A few more tugs and Cas lets go. Straightening, he looks Dean in the eye and says, "You liked that."

Dean nods. "Did you?"

Cas's gaze narrows for a moment, like he has to think about it. "I did. I liked the feel of your nipple against my tongue, your skin under my hands, the weight of your hand on my neck. I liked knowing you were enjoying it."

It's way too much information and totally hot. "Good, that's good," Dean says, because "TMI" seems kind of rude when he's the one who asked. Not that rude is a problem for him, but they're having sex. "How about we lay down?"

Cas moves past him onto the sleeping bag and stretches out with his head on the pillow.

Dean follows. Resting a hand on Cas's stomach, he presses his mouth to Cas's. It takes some effort, but he keeps the kiss from getting too deep, too hungry. He can't show Cas a good time if he loses control.

He moves his hand over Cas's chest, brushes a nipple with a thumb, trails his lips along the side of Cas's neck. Cas grips his bicep with one hand and a shoulder with the other, tilting his head back, inviting more kisses.

When Cas moans softly, Dean sucks on the spot beneath his lips and the noise gets louder.

Dean moves his hand lower, covering the bulge in Cas's pants. Cas gasps and lifts his hips. Resting on one elbow, Dean rubs harder.

"That feels good," Cas says slowly, as if it's taking concentration he doesn't have to get the words out.

"It's supposed to." Leaning down, he whispers in Cas's ear, "Wait 'til we get your pants off and it's skin on skin."

"I don't think we should wait," Cas says, fumbling with his belt.

Wanting to be helpful, Dean slides his zipper down, watching as Cas's cock pushes forward. It obviously wants to come out to play.

Instead of taking his pants off, Cas reaches over, cups Dean through his jeans, and says, "You should take these off."

Dean doesn't have a problem with that. He reaches for the button on his jeans, distracted by the sight of Cas pushing his pants over his ankles and laying back down. Cas's cock is angled up over his belly, hard enough that's it in the air.

Dean curls his hand around it.

Cas gasps, loudly.

"Told you it'd feel better skin on skin," Dean says.

Cas doesn't answer, he just stares up at Dean as Dean slides his hand slowly down. If Cas ever succeeds in finding God, Dean figures he'll look pretty much like he looks right now, mouth open, eyes wide and astonished.

Wanting to give Cas time to enjoy it, Dean strokes him steadily, but not too fast.

Cas grabs Dean's head with both hands and pulls him into a kiss. He's clearly over the not liking tongue thing because this kiss is downright pushy. Dean pushes back.

Cas rocks his hips and Dean picks up the pace, matching Cas's rhythm.

The cock in his hand feels really good and the way Cas is kissing him, moving with him, feels even better. He's always loved getting his partners off and getting Cas off is pretty damned mindblowing.

When Cas moans, breaking their kiss, Dean pulls back enough so he can see Cas's face. Maybe Cas bought that line about eyes being windows to the soul because Cas locks his gaze onto Dean's like always, except Cas is coming undone, clutching at Dean with both hands, rocking his hips, lifting his shoulders as his cock starts to pulse.

Dean feels each pulse with his palm and fingers, keeps stroking even though his hand is becoming slick with Cas's fluid.

His shoulders jerk and Cas drops back onto the sleeping bag, breathing hard. Loosening his grip, Dean strokes him one last time before letting go.

"So that was an orgasm," Cas says, eyes closed, breath starting to slow.

"Pretty damned good, huh?" He just gave Cas his first orgasm, and based on the way he's still panting it was pretty good one. Mission a- fucking-ccomplished.

Then Cas's words begin to sink in. "Wait," Dean says. "You watched porn and you never came? You got something against jerking off?"

Opening his eyes, Cas smiles. It's the first relaxed smile Dean's ever seen on the guy's face. Dean can't help but feel a small burst of pride, after all he put it there. "I don't have a problem with masturbation. The films didn't arouse me so I saw no reason to 'spank the monkey' as you would put it."

"You never got aroused? So how'd you know you'd get aroused with me?" Dean asks, as part of his brain is thinking about Cas spanking it for the first time, maybe watching Cas spank it, offering some advice, 'cause clearly the guy needs it.

"I didn't." Turning onto his side, Cas cups Dean's cock through the opening in his jeans, with just the cotton of Dean's briefs between them. "I thought you were going to take your pants off."

"Right, I should--," Dean says, rolling onto his back and lifting his hips so he can push both jeans and briefs down and off.

Supporting himself with one hand, Cas places the other on Dean's stomach and moves it downward, until it bumps into his dick. Then Cas wraps his hand around Dean's cock, just like Dean did to Cas's. Dean sucks in a breath and lifts his eyes to Cas's face. Cas is watching his hand as he slides it up and down the shaft.

"What do you like?" Cas asks.

"I'm not telling you," Dean says and Cas frowns. "Not that asking is bad. I ask, sometimes, but sometimes it's better to play around a little, figure it out."

"You'd rather I determine what you like than simply tell me."

Shaking his head, Dean pushes himself up enough so he can kiss Cas briefly. "It's also about what you like."

"But I already had my orgasm."

"And I enjoyed it."

Cas studies him for a moment, then nods. "You want me to enjoy the things I do to you, like I enjoyed mouthing your nipples earlier."

"Bingo."

"I am enjoying this," Cas says, stroking again. "Your penis feels pleasant in my hand, warm, firm, smooth to the touch."

"Cock, Cas. When you're having sex it's a cock or a dick, not a penis."

"Your cock feels pleasant."

Laughing, Dean loops an arm around Cas's shoulders and pulls him down for a quick kiss. "I'm glad to hear it," he says, before kissing Cas again, longer this time.

Cas keeps stroking. It's a simple up and down motion, nothing fancy. He'd probably experiment more, but Dean's got both arms wrapped him, keeping him close for easy kissing.

It is easy. Cas is responsive, open, even playful. And he tastes good.

"Is this good?" Cas asks.

"Yes," Dean answers, surprised by the softness in his own voice.

"Tell me."

Like Cas told him, with all those TMI details. "The kissing is fun, and your hand on my dick feels good, really good."

"Is that all?

Cas's persistence was one of the things Dean liked about him, until now. "I--" Cas's hand finds that spot on the back of his dick, the one with all the nerve endings. Dean sucks in a breath. "You smell good. And the way you're pressed against me is good, too."

Cas nods, apparently satisfied, and touches his lips to the side of Dean's neck. "I liked this," Cas whispers, "when you did it to me."

When Cas tightens his grip, shortening his strokes, honing in on that spot, Dean tilts his head back and groans. Cas is sprawled half on top of him, sucking and nipping his way down Dean's neck, along his collarbone.

Arm tight around Cas's waist, Dean closes his eyes and lets the pleasure take over.

Cas has him poised right there on the edge, at the place where one more thing will push him over, but Cas pulls away. Dean groans in protest, and Cas leans down, whispers, "I want to watch you come," as he moves his hand over just the right spot on Dean's dick.

Gasping, Dean grabs onto Cas, sensation shaking it's way through him.

Everything contracts one last time, and Dean goes limp, his entire body relaxing into the sleeping bag beneath him. His eyes are closed but he feels Cas wipe his hand on Dean's thigh. It makes him smile.

He hasn't let go of Cas, and Cas isn't showing any interest in moving away. Dean decides he's too comfortable to worry about it.

"Is this what Bert and Ernie do?" Cas asks from his spot on Dean's shoulder.

Dean thinks about mentioning rubber duckie, but that would just complicate things. "Yeah, this is exactly what Bert and Ernie do."

Come to think of it, Cas is a little like Bert.

Which makes him Ernie. Dean's okay with that.

Cas is tracing patterns on Dean's side with his fingers. It tickles a little.

"Sleep well, Dean," Cas mumurs.

Dean tightens his hold on Cas, making a small noise of agreement. He's already drifting off.


End file.
